


In Which Troll!Ouma and Troll!Momota Go On Numerous Hate-Dates and Become Disproportionately Angry When There is No Szechuan Sauce

by WitchofVoid



Category: Homestuck, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence(?), Crack, Daddy Kink, Everyone will show up at some point - Freeform, M/M, Piss, Reader Participation!, Sadstuck, Szechuan Sauce, outdated memes, will add tags later as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofVoid/pseuds/WitchofVoid
Summary: Two highblood trolls. Copious amounts of hate-dates. And a beautiful, heartwarming journey towards a common goal.Latest Chapter: The Combination Pizza Hut and Taco BellTroll!Momota and Troll!Ouma begin their quest at a infamous establishment. There are absolutely no references to an infamous fanfiction from another fandom that also involves Taco Bell and no important characters from a popular webcomic.





	In Which Troll!Ouma and Troll!Momota Go On Numerous Hate-Dates and Become Disproportionately Angry When There is No Szechuan Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRFeWL5WPPE

“Here we are at the Combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell, Momo-chan!” said Troll!Ouma. 

 

Troll!Momota groaned. He couldn’t believe that this fuckass was his kismesis and that they agreed to go on a date together. At least it was the Combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell, a place befitting of highbloods like them. Ouma was a purple blood because of course he was with his fucking twink clown ass, and Momota was a violet seadweller. 

 

Momota wondered why this restaurant was in the middle of a forest, and why half of the building was a silo, but he didn’t care because he really wanted a taco. While he had never eaten at Taco Bell before, ever since last week he had a craving for Troll!Mexican food for some reason. 

 

The field surrounding the building was covered with at least three layers of pine needles, which got the attention of Momota. He stuck his hand into the pine needles. 

 

“Ow!” Momota shouted.

 

“Nice job dumbass,” Ouma snickered, giving him a swift smack on the ass as he walked past. 

 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Momota grumbled as they entered the establishment. 

 

The restaurant was mostly empty, save for an olive blood child with antler-like horns and a hat with a pine tree on it. He looked like he was enjoying his taco a little too much, so they both hurried past him and headed towards the counter. 

 

The employee was a cerulean blood with giant rumble spheres. She’s probably not an important character, so her name doesn’t matter. She also had eight eyeballs. That’s a little unsettling. “How can I can help you ;;;;)?”

 

“Uhhhhhhhh lemme get that pizza...BONELESS….and we also need two tacos and Szechuan sauce,” said Ouma, looking at the menu and trying to avoid being stabbed by the irrelevant employee’s rumble spheres, which were invading his personal space. 

 

“...We don’t have Szechuan sauce here? This is a Combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell.”

 

“...What? What the  _ fuck _ do you mean you don’t have Szechuan sauce?” Momota demanded. “How are we supposed to eat pizza without Szechuan sauce!?”

 

“Sirs, have you tried going to Mcdo-”

 

The unimportant employee who is not a character in a real webcomic didn’t have time to finish her sentence, as Ouma jumped over the counter and started beating her to death with his strife specibus, a bottle of Panta. He screamed uncontrollably until she exploded. Momota glared at Ouma, now covered in cerulean blood. Wow, that was kind of hot. 

 

“What, like you weren’t going to do it yourself? If this place doesn’t even have Szechuan sauce, everything in it is worthless to me.”

 

Momota sighed, slapping a hand to his face. “Ouma, now we have to hide  _ another  _ body!”

 

“Just throw it in the bathroom or something! Jeez Momo-chan, nobody’s in here anyway.”

 

“Fine, but you have to help too.”

 

The two of them picked up the lifeless, large spider, dragging it to the restrooms. Momota and Ouma quickly surveyed the restaurant and found that there was, indeed, no one in the establishment, not even the olive blood boy they saw earlier having a semi-erotic experience with a taco. They opened the door to the restroom and heard some strange sounds coming from one of the stalls.

 

“Who the hell is in here? We thought this place was emptyWHAT THE FU-”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really explain how this happened except for one day I was listening to Quest of The Highbloods on repeat the same day I saw a bunch of troll edits for NDRV3 characters.
> 
> Where do you want Troll!Ouma and Troll!Momota to go next? (Note: The places you suggest do not necessarily have to be restaurants)
> 
> Vote now on your phones.


End file.
